


Progressions

by Amyused



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Awkward Crush, Hair Kink, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyused/pseuds/Amyused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with that hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progressions

"I told you! It's not girly!"

_Swish._

"Yeah right, and Atobe's actually quite humble at heart."

"It's just long, Gakuto!"

_Swish._

"Long and girly and I bet it gets in the way when you're playing!"

"Shows how much you know! I'll give you a demonstration!"

"You're on!"

_Swish, flip._

Choutarou watched mesmerized through the fence surrounding the tennis enclosure as the boy with the short red hair and the boy with the long brown hair walked onto the practice court. The brown-haired boy was shaking his head and sending his hair swishing around it in frustration, a gesture that Choutarou noticed happened a lot. The younger boy had been coming to watch the Hyotei middle school tennis club every day that he didn't have piano lessons at home with his tutor, and every time he'd watched he'd see that hair. It was beautiful and long and looked as soft as the funny rabbits his mom let him pet in the park one time when he was just starting school. Choutarou wanted to touch it, but he knew that wasn't the sort of thing you could ask someone you didn't know, especially if you were younger, since Choutarou had always been told that you have to show respect to older students. Besides, the other boy didn't smile very often and sometimes got into fights (usually with the red-haired boy), so Choutarou didn't really want to talk to him in case it made him angry. The little boy's fingers curled a little tighter and his eyes shined a little brighter as each swing and rally on the court made the silky strands of hair catch the sunlight.

 

~~~~

_Crash!_

Ohtori quickly bent down to scoop up his binder and collect all the papers that spilled from it. As he reached out, his pencil case fell from his other hand's grip and clattered on the tile hallway. The boy winced and glanced up fearfully, worried that his senpai had seen the fumble and thought he was a huge spazz, which... well, maybe he was... a bit, but still!

He glanced up, eyes finding the cause of his surprised fumble (and the resulting epic fail) walking down the hall, completely oblivious to the sweating first year, hair rocking gently against the school satchel he had balanced against his shoulder as he waved off the person he'd been talking to and continued on his way. Ohtori realised he'd stopped reorganizing his binder and was just sitting on the floor, staring after a ponytail.

 

It was getting longer, nearly down his back. After thinking about Shishido-senpai's hair for longer than was probably healthy, Ohtori had come to the conclusion that it was a _bit_ girly in style. But, the agility with which Shishido-senpai ran around the court was enough to make anyone forget any emasculating thoughts they might have entertained. His hair only added to the stunning visual, trailing behind the boy like a shadow during his dashes, just a second slower than the rest of the boy's lithe body. Ohtori didn't understand how someone could be that graceful at thirteen. He found himself at twelve bumping into doorframes, tangling himself up in his own feet, and inadvertently hitting people with his long arms. It didn't make sense to him that someone could get all grown up like that in one year. Maybe, he thought, Shishido-senpai was just naturally like that, because Ohtori couldn't remember him as anything but a beautifully graceful figure on the court, even as a first year when he would peek through the fence during practice.

It didn't take a genius, though Ohtori was one of the top students in his class, to figure out that the hyper-awareness of his senpai was the effect of the little crush he'd developed. He also had the sneaking suspicion that this crush had been developing since he'd first gotten a glance at the other boy's hair. _That_ was embarrassing.

Well, Ohtori though as he shook himself and resumed gathering his materials, at least it was just a superficial little crush. After all, Shishido-senpai rarely acknowledged first years, even if they were in the tennis club, which he was. He was too focused on advancing to a spot on the regulars from the sub-regulars. And really, the other boy wasn't particularly friendly, even to the people he _did_ talk to, if Mukahi-senpai, Oshitari-senpai, and Atobe-buchou were any indication. No, Ohtori had decided, best to leave the crush as just that, no matter how seeing Shishido-senpai's profile framed by that shining brown hair made his heart skip a beat or how it seemed to pump overtime whenever he saw that half-second dash from one side of the court to the other. No, he was sure he'd get over it, especially once he made regulars and was able to interact with Shishido-senpai on a closer level.

 

He continued to reassure himself as he watched the long-haired boy disappear around the bend in the hallway.

~~~~

"Chou-... mmn, Choutarou..."

The murmur prompted the taller boy to shift his grip on the back of Shishido-san's head, kneading the incredible softness that was the third-year's hair against his palm. The shortened strands grazed through Choutarou's fingers as his hand moved, drawing the other boy deeper into the kiss. It'd been hard to see such beautiful hair cut when Shishido-san had been forced to prove his commitment to succeeding in the tennis club, but now Ohtori hardly notices, he's so caught up in the immediacy of Shishido-san.

Here. Now. Lips. Tongue. Touch.

Shishido-san's breath stutters out through his nose in a release of tension, fully accepting the kiss and returning it while reaching to grab Choutarou's shirt to pull him closer. Choutarou pulls back just enough to tease, moving his lips against Shishido-san's in slow small movements, like a light, rubbing massage.

This kiss feels to the both of them as though it had been a long time in coming. Ohtori remembered frantically dropping his tennis bag (on his toe, in fact) and running after his senpai, only to find himself pulling the boy impossibly close with a kiss. The original reason as to why he'd felt compelled to chase after the other is becoming foggier and foggier as the kiss deepens.

They lose themselves in each other, standing by the tennis court fence. If Choutarou had been in any way cognisant about his surroundings, or indeed, anything besides Shishido, he might have laughed at everything coming round full-circle. As it was, he couldn't pull himself away from the draw of the other boy's lips, the tug of his arms, or the smooth feeling of his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by the Paula half of Amyused.
> 
> Originally written for the silver_swap livejournal community's fic exchange for hazelandnuts. I got a little carried away by Choutarou's fascination with Shishido's hair, but... Oh well.


End file.
